PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The purpose of the Administrative Core is to support the translational research objectives of our SPORE in Prostate Cancer by serving as the organizational hub, optimizing collaboration among SPORE investigators within and outside the MSKCC. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are (1) provide coordination for all educational and scientific activities of the SPORE, and (2) provide centralized administrative support of day-to- day activities to all the components of the SPORE: research projects, cores, and developmental programs. The services centralized in the Administrative Core provide the following administrative and communications infrastructure that serve all components of the SPORE. Financial Management: serving as the centralized SPORE budgetary coordinator and financial manager Editorial Services: providing editorial services for manuscript publication and grants coordination Grants Administration: serve as administrative liaison to the National Cancer Institute, ensuring the timely submission of all required reports and compliance with institutional and federal regulations Meetings Coordination: organize the scientific review of ongoing SPORE research projects, cores, and pilot projects as well as the annual solicitation of new pilot projects Communication: foster communication and collaborative research within our SPORE as well as with other SPOREs in Prostate Cancer, the Prostate Cancer Clinical Trials Consortium (PCCTC), the clinical trials mechanism for the SPOREs in Prostate Cancer, and the wider scientific community Data Management System Support: manage and support the clinical research database, Caisis The Administration Core is led by Howard I. Scher, MD, who oversees all SPORE activities. The Core's co- directors, Peter T. Scardino, MD, Charles L. Sawyers, MD, and Philip Kantoff, MD, will assist Dr. Scher. The Administrative Core also includes personnel trained in financial management, grants administration, medical editing, data management, and clerical support.